Black Rock Shooter Yomi x Mato
by Baka Ice Fairy
Summary: <html><head></head>Yomi and Mato spend their time together and realise their feelings.</html>


_**Just the Two of Us**_

"Nee-chan. Shouldn't you be waking up soon?" A little voice calls out.

As he spoke, he was slightly annoyed that his big sister didn't remember to set her alarm or wake up on her own. Perhaps that's how these siblings were, she relied on her little brother to wake her up. Even if it did seem like a chore to him.

"U-uwaa…~"

Her sheets sway just a bit as she changes her sleeping posture, showing no signs of waking up.

"Well it's not my fault if you're late, nee-chan. I'm going back to bed." He yawns as he closes the door behind him.

As the sudden sound of her door closing, her eyes slowly lift as she exhales a small yawn. Like a lost pup, she scans the room aimlessly as she flips open her cell.

"It's 8am… Why did he try to wake me up for… There's no school today." She questions herself as she rubs her head.

With the sudden shadow flying outside the nearby window, she pulls herself up and slides it open.

"A bird…"

A gentle wind blows by as it ruffles her short hair as she glances down towards the pavement.

"Kotori… Asobi…"

As she sees a small group of little birds playing, she suddenly remembers an important event that was partaking today.

"T-That's right!"

She picks up her cell once again, as it displayed a picture of a little bird. It was the drawing that her dear friend Yomi sent to her. Ever since that day, she had it as her wallpaper.

Humming a small tune to herself, she begins to get ready for the day. She ties up her hair in small twin tails and giggles. Perhaps she was looking forward to the events that will occur a short while from now.

She slips on a blue hand crafted bracelet and smiles warmly.

"Okay, let's go!"

With that, she leaves the house energetically as her mother wishes her a safe and fun day. She runs with the blue sky hovering over her, not a cloud was in sight.

With the slow falling of cherry blossom petals, she climbs up a flight of stairs as she reaches her destination. The view was astonishing; it was Mato's favourite place. The view never ceased to amaze her. The view of her beloved town that she was born and raised in.

However it wasn't just the view, but a feeling that's unexplainable. No words could describe her feelings for it, she could only consider it as her favourite place, and hope others could accept it.

Soon footsteps could be heard from the stairs, and as she turns around. A tall graceful figure appears. With black rimmed glasses and dark hair ornamented with red ribbons, she smiles beautifully as she raises her hand.

Mato smiles widely and rushes towards her. With such a sudden change of pace, Yomi was startled as Mato stops right in front of her.

"Good morning Yomi.~"

She giggles just a bit and greets her.

"You're here quite early, Mato. Have you been waiting long?" She asks.

"Ehe, I just got here.~"

It was then that the two shared the same bright smile. Knowing that today was going to be a day to remember.

"Well then let's go!~"

Mato takes her hand as they ascend down the steps feeling confident that they'll make it on time. However Yomi was confused as to where she was taking her.

"W-where are we going, Mato?"

Mato could only giggle as she answers;

"You'll see!~"

It didn't put Yomi's racing heart at ease, as Mato on most days was more athletic compared to her. However today was special, she knew Mato wouldn't lead her to somewhere wouldn't enjoy. Mato was the only person she could put 100% of her trust in. Yes, it's because of that her body was as light as a feather. She could keep up with Mato's pace.

"We're headed for the… Shopping District?" Yomi asks.

"Aww, you weren't supposed to read that!" Mato pouts.

Mato couldn't help being the shorter one, if she was about her height. She could have covered the lights that would display the name of their selected destination.

Yomi could only giggle at the adorable side of Mato as they hop onto the train.

…..

…

"What do you want to do first, Yomi?" Mato asks.

"Well I'm a little hungry, what about you?" Yomi ponders as she returns the question back to her.

Yomi was far too kind hearted to let her own needs get in the way of Mato's.

"I-I want to watch a movie!" She answers in excitement.

"E-ehh, this early?~"

"Oh, w-well if Yomi doesn't want…-"

"N-no that's not it!"

Yomi tries to clear the misunderstanding as she takes a breather to find her words.

"We can bring food into the cinema right?"

Mato nods.

She then explains her idea to buy food beforehand and bring it into the cinema. Thus satisfying both their needs.

"Wuah, Yomi's so smart!" She praises her.

"I'm sure you just overlooked it." Yomi giggles.

However Mato was excited as her first thought was to take Yomi's hand again. Yomi saw Mato reaching for her hand once again and smiles just a bit as her cheeks were light red. Their hands were soon entwined with each other as they walk side by side towards the cinema.

Upon their arrival two movies catch their interests. One of them was a high rated horror movie, and the other was a romantic comedy flick.

"Which one would you like, Yomi?" Mato asks as she herself couldn't decide.

"Hmm… Why don't we decide on rock paper scissors?"

"Ehh? Rock, paper scissors? How do we do that?"

"Ehehe, If I win we watch the horror one. However if you win, we watch the other. Sounds like a good idea, right?" Yomi giggles as Mato wasn't too sure with the idea.

Mato concluded that little games like these, were one of the reasons as to why she adores Yomi.

"Okay, then… Rock, paper-!"

….

As they decide on the food that they'll consume whilst watching the movie, Mato was in tears. Yomi felt quite concerned that she was the reason to her tears.

"S-sorry Mato, I didn't think you'd choose scissors."

"It's okay Yomi, uwaa I'm not looking forward to it. I'm not good with scary things.~" Mato says as she scoops popcorn into the carton that Yomi was carrying.

With a large popcorn in hand, accompanied by a blue frozen cola beverage. They head into the movie room and locate their seats.

As they place down their food, Mato was already expecting the worse. She was trembling.

"A-are you okay, Mato? We can swap movies if you like, I don't mind."

"I-I'll manage, I'll be strong for Yomi!" She concludes as she makes a fist in bravado.

"B-but umm, I-if it gets too scary…"

"C-could I get a bit closer to you..?"

Mato was blushing to her ears as she was reluctant to say such a thing. Yomi smiled however, as she lifts up the arm rest between the two.

"Of course, Mato."

Her answer lightens her up as though a weight has been lifted; she shifts over to the side as their shoulders soon pressed against each other. Together, they smiled as the movie soon begins.

…..

By the time it ended, Mato was trembling as her appetite wasn't quite there. Yomi was left to eat the popcorn herself.

"Mato…" Yomi calls in concern.

"You're amazing Yomi, you weren't scared at all.~" Mato praises.

Seeing such a weak side of her usual cheerful, brave attitude was quite new to Yomi. She could only smile softly as she didn't think there was this kind of side to her.

"Okay Mato, what would you like to do now? Are you hungry? You didn't really eat while watching." Yomi asks.

"It's not like I could! Half of the time I was covering my ears.~"

They walk out of the cinema as they look for a place to eat an actual meal.

"What would Yomi like to eat? I'm in the mood for something western!"

"Western Cuisine… Okay, that sounds lovely.~" She giggles.

With their minds set to one goal, they walk in search for the perfect diner.

"Expensive!" Mato calls out.

She scans a bulletin board just outside a restaurant as it was out of Mato's price range.

Yomi carefully examines it as well.

"Let's go Yomi, It's not really the place for us Junior High students." Mato claims.

But Yomi shakes her head.

"I think it's quite perfect, they have western cuisine as well as eastern and European."

"T-they do, but the price…" Mato shows concern.

"Ehee, it's no matter.~ I can pay for yours too, Mato."

"E-ehh!? Y-yomi, can?"

Yomi reveals a reassuring smile, showing Mato that she was telling the honest truth. Mato fidgets with her fingers as she thinks to herself. She was happy that Yomi offered to treat her; however her general kindness didn't want Yomi to spoil her.

Something tugs Mato's hand.

"Come on, it's my treat.~" Yomi says.

"W-wuah!~"

They enter the restaurant, as it wasn't too overly fancy that two junior high students couldn't enjoy. However it was quite etiquette, a few other groups of people were eating as well.

However they were mostly all adults, such a place made Mato quite anxious. Though Yomi was her natural self. It made Mato realize just how mature she was compared to her.

They ask for seats of two as they were guided by a middle aged waiter. They sit at their table and study the menu.

"Oowaa, so many choices."

Mato was amazed at the selection, as well as Yomi.

"Yomi, how do you pronounce this?"

Mato shifts on over as she points towards the name of a dish she had trouble pronouncing.

"That's ehh… ratatouille." Says Yomi.

"Rata-tui.."

Yomi could only giggle and remember the day she first learnt the word. As she travelled around while she was younger, she came to touch with different cultures.

As they ponder about what they were going to have for lunch, Yomi makes her order of roast herb chicken with vegetables and rice. While Mato orders a small steak with chips and salad.

Taking sips from their cups of water, they talk right up until their food was brought to their table.

"Uwaa, that looks nice Yomi!~"

Mato expresses fondness for Yomi's food.

"Ehee, so does yours Mato."

With a playful giggle, Yomi asks if Mato would want to try her dish.

"R-really? Then…"

Using the knife to effortlessly cut the tender chicken, Yomi lifts a piece up with a fork and leads it towards Mato.

"Ahhn"~

In a strange sense, Mato was excited as she bites down on it. Mato's expression clearly shows that she was enjoying it.

"Ehee, is it nice?~"

Mato nods.

"Then Yomi too!"

Mato cuts a piece off her steak and leads it towards Yomi with a fork.

"M-me too?"

"Of course! Ehee, a-ahhn.~"

Yomi scans the area, left to right. She was quite embarrassed, though her smile shows that she was happy.

"Ahhn.."

Mato leads it into her mouth as Yomi bites down.

"Ehee, tasty?"~

However Yomi doesn't answer, but looks down upon her plate.

"W-what's wrong, Yomi? D-don't tell me it's not nice!?"

"Nono! I-I'm just really happy, ehee.~"

Mato was taken aback, seeing Yomi smile in such a way pulled upon Mato's heart strings.

"E-ehe, m-me too…"

Thus the two ate their share, sometimes glancing at each other. Only for their eyes to meet as they look away bashfully. Perhaps the atmosphere surrounding them made it too difficult to strike up a proper conversation as the ordeal earlier, made them the center of attention in the restaurant.

However as they pay and leave the restaurant, the mood instantly dispersed to the way it was earlier.

"Ehee, the food was nice.~" Yomi claims.

"Uhn, it really was!~ Though I can't say I want to eat there again. Do you eat in those places often, Yomi? You seem like you've done it so many times!" Mato remarks as she shows her admiration.

"Well every once in a while.~"

…

"Any ideas on what to do next, Yomi?"

"Hmm…"

Yomi thinks for awhile

"W-well I haven't been clothes shopping for a while… Most of my clothes at home don't fit anymore…"

Saying such a thing arouses Mato's suspicion as she stares at Yomi's belly.

"W-what are you looking at Mato? E-ehh, no n-not there!"

She covers her stomach.

"I-I meant it was getting tight around, h-here…"

She then raises her arms and places her hands upon her chest, as Mato looks towards hers.

"E-ehh… Y-yomi's growing up."

Mato slumps into despair.

"M-Mato!?"

"A-are you okay?" Yomi expresses worry.

"I-I'm okay."

She lifts herself up from the floor as she takes a deep breath to relinquish her sorrows.

"Okay! Let's go buy Yomi some nice clothes!~" She expresses with joy.

Seeing Mato so eager Yomi could only smile wryly as she didn't know what to expect. However, seeing Mato so keen on the idea makes her heart flutter.

Stepping into the shopping mall, they study the map as it displayed the different locations of stores that sell clothing. Neither of the two were fashion addicts, however they overheard numerous girls of their year gossiping about multiple stores. The ones those were in, affordable as well as targeted towards their age group.

It seemed that the both of them were thinking the same thing, as the store name soon caught their eyes. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Ehee, then I guess we're going to this one.~"

As they reached the front of the store, already they could tell it was quite bustling. The store itself was large however, so there was plenty of space to move about.

Time passes as the two searched for clothing fitting for them, for each other as well as themselves. Most of the time however, it was Yomi who was constantly changing for Mato. It was their first time shopping together as she got carried away to see Yomi in all kinds of clothing.

They soon leave the store with bags in hand; they bought their fair share of clothing they recommended to each other. The two smiled happily as they wished for the day to never end.

However upon exiting the mall, they knew that very wish wouldn't ever come true. Orange was the color that the sun painted their town in.

"Uwaa, it's getting this late already.." Mato expresses in sorrow.

"Uhn." Yomi nods.

"T-then I guess we should go home.~"

Mato wasn't enthusiastic about the idea, but even she couldn't stop time for the two of them.

They hop onto the train as it sets out towards their district and depart soon after.

"Hey, Yomi do you want to go to that place before we go home?" Mato asks.

"Okay, I don't mind." She answers with no second thoughts.

However she was curious about the reason why, that place wasn't on the way back home. In fact a detour, but Yomi didn't question Mato. She too wanted to spend more time with her even if it's just a while longer.

They stroll through the streets of their town as the nightly winds were picking up. It was getting quite chilly as their reach their destination.

Black, was soon the colour of their town as yellow could be seen illuminating the streets and active homes.

"I.. Love this town, Yomi."

"E-ehh?"

Wondering what brought that up, Mato continues.

"Not because I was just born and raised here but because I met a dear friend here."

"You see, I wasn't quite ready for Junior High, It was a huge step. I was a bit anxious, but I soon met someone irreplaceable to me."

"O-oh.."

Yomi began to feel anxious, she almost didn't want Mato to continue as she begun to fear the worst. She averts her eyes away from her, as she places her hand upon her heart. Grasping it as though it was going to break.

….

"She was kind as she offered her hand to pull me up. I soon realized that she was quite tall, I thought she was a grade above me. But I recognized the pink opening ceremony badge."

Yomi thought her story sounded familiar.

"I met you, Yomi."

"E-ehh..?"

"From then on, I didn't feel anxious at all. Those feelings of uneasiness disappeared, as I soon started to have fun just speaking to you. Kotori… Asobi."

Hearing that mispronunciation of her surname again, Yomi soon laughed.

"I had fun spending time with you too, Mato."

"I-I have something to give you.."

She searches through her pocket, as she pulls out two bracelets.

Purple was the colour.

"Here, it's for you.~" She smiles.

"Oo, a new bracelet!"

Excited she accepts her gift and inspects it.

"Oowaa, it's so pretty.~"

"Mato, do you remember what you said to me in the art club?"

"You wanted to go to the festival with someone like me; I told you that It was useless to be friends with me. I told you it was impossible, and that I would hurt you."

"But you said that you wouldn't get hurt, not matter... How many times... You wouldn't get hurt..."

Tears started to form in Yomi's eyes, but she didn't want to stop there.

"E-eh Y-yomi-"

"You visited me so many times; you didn't give up on trying befriending me. I pushed you away so many times… Yet you kept repeating. "

Tears flowed down Yomi's cheeks as the feelings inside couldn't be suppressed no longer.

"I-I!"

A soft sensation soon pressed against Yomi's cheek.

"Ehee, look at you Yomi.~"

"M-Mato..?"

She wipes away Yomi's tears.

"Y-you know.. I too feel the same way…"

It wasn't an easy thing to bring about for the two, but they wanted their feelings to be known to each other.

Mato raises her arm to which she wore Yomi's purple bracelet and smiles.

As though a hidden message was sent to Yomi, she too smiled.

"T-then…"

Mato nods.

"Will you be with me forever, Yomi? I'll show you the sights of this town, I'll show you how colourful it can be."

Mato extends her hand as Yomi accepts it willingly as they were soon entwined.

"Ehee.. I'll be in your care from now on, Mato."

….

The world has many colours, bright colours, sparkling colours and warm colours. But there are also lonely, dull and sad colours.

Upon day it brings the bright and sparkling colours, and upon night the lonely, dull and sad colours replace them.

They may not all be wonderful, but all of these colours are required in this world, or else it won't move along.

However with each passing day, the world grows more beautiful. The friendships you make and the times you spend together. There are many things in this world in which we should all accept and grow stronger.

Which is why, we should always try our best until the very end never giving up.


End file.
